kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Tisha Campbell-Martin
Tisha Campbell-Martin (October 13, 1968), is an American actress, known for her starring role in such programs as Rags to Riches, Martin, and My Wife and Kids. Apart from her achievements in television, she also has notable accomplishments in film, theater, and music. She plays Delaney's Wife in Zack and Miri Make a Porno. Quotes when asked what his porn name would be Biography Early life Campbell was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and raised in Newark, New Jersey. There she attended Newark Arts High School.A Brief History, Newark Arts High School. Her mother, Mona (née Raye), was a nurse, talent manager, gospel singer, and vocal coach, and her father, Clifton Campbell, was a factory worker and singer.Tisha Campbell Biography (1968-) Her parents encouraged her love for music. Career Campbell's first TV appearance was at the age of 6, in a 1974 episode of the PBS show The Big Blue Marble.Tisha Campbell - Biography As a child, she competed in, and won, many talent shows, going on to appear in such children's programs as Kids Are People Too, Unicorn Tales, and Captain Kangaroo. At age 15, she traveled to London to star as Chiffon, one of the Supremes-like "Greek Chorus", in the film version of Little Shop of Horrors. A graduate of the Arts High School in Newark, she then moved to Hollywood, where she became a star on the short-lived series, Rags to Riches. In 1993, Campbell released her debut album, Tisha. This album had moderate success. Two singles received minor airplay on the R&B stations: "Push" and "Love Me Down". She also contributed vocals for the soundtrack her 1997 film Sprung, singing on the remake of "Don't Ask My Neighbor" with good friend, fellow actress and former co-star Tichina Arnold. Campbell also appeared in several music videos in the 1990's and 2000's, including 2 music videos starring Will Smith ("Will 2k" and "Wild Wild West") and in Toni Braxton's hit single "You're Makin' Me High". In 1996, Campbell filed a lawsuit against her Martin co-star Martin Lawrence and the show's producers for sexual harassment, verbal and physical assaults. HBO Studios eventually settled the case with Campbell so that the show's last season could be completed. Campbell did return to the Martin set to film the last three episodes of the show's last season under the condition that she would not appear in any scenes with Lawrence.Tisha Campbell: Biography and Much More from Answers.com< Campbell later became a member of the American Film Institute and the Writer's Boot Camp where she honed her talents. She then produced the film short, A Luv Tale, about two women who fall in love with each other. The film would go on to win many awards, including the Audience Choice Award at the Black Hollywood Film Festival. Personal life Tisha and her husband, fellow actor Duane Martin, (married August 17, 1996), and their autistic son Xen (born August 8, 2001), currently reside in Los Angeles, California. They were rumored to be separated, but are still together.Hotwire News She is currently writing a cookbook and a novel. Music discography *'Tisha' *Release Date: January 4, 1993 *Label: Capitol *U.S Sales: 200,000 *RIAA Certification: N/A *'Sprung: Music From And Inspired By The Motion Picture' (contributing artist) *Release Date: April 29, 1997 *Label:Warner Bros. Records / WEA Singles *Be Alone Tonight (from the School Daze Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (as The Rays w/Jasmine Guy and Paula Brown) (1988) *Push (Nov. 1992) *Love Me Down (Mar. 1993) *Don't Ask My Neighbor (w/ T. Arnold) (Apr. 1997) Filmography *''The Magnificent Major'' (1977) (short subject) *''Little Shop of Horrors]]'' (1986) *''School Daze]]'' (1988) *''Rooftops'' (1989) *''House Party'' (1990) *''Another 48 Hrs.'' (1990) *''House Party 2'' (1991) *''Boomerang'' (1992) *''House Party 3'' (1994) *''Snitch'' (1996) *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) (voice) *''Sprung'' (1997) *''The Last Place on Earth'' (2002) *''Angels Can't Help But Laugh'' (2007) (documentary) Television work *''Foley and the Girls from St. Mags'' (1986) *''Rags to Riches'' (1987-1988) *''Moe's World'' (1990) (unsold pilot) *''A Different World'' (1991) *''Fresh Prince of Bel Air'' (1992) *''Martin'' ( 1992-1997) *''Duckman'' (1997) (Guest voice) *''The Sweetest Gift'' (1998) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1999-2003) *''Linc's'' (1998-2000) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2001-2005) *''All of Us'' (2006-2007) (Guest starred on occasion) *''Rita Rocks'' (2008) *''Everybody Hates Chris''(2008) Awards/nominations *BET Comedy Awards **2005, Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Nominated) **2005, Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Nominated) **'2004, Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Winner)' *Image Awards **2005, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Nominated) **2004, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Nominated) **'2003, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Winner)' **2002, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: My Wife and Kids (Nominated) **1997, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: Martin (Nominated) **1996, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: Martin (Nominated) *Independent Spirit Awards **1991, Best Supporting Female: House Party (Nominated) References External links *Tisha Campbell-Martin Biography *Tisha Campbell at MySpace *Tisha Campbell-Martin *imdb.com Category:Cast Category:Zack and Miri Make a Porno Cast